Getting Some Happy
by BeautifulBabeForever
Summary: First attempt at a MM Pairing. Steph is reflecting on her recent past while making a life changing decision. A tissue warning for Chp 9
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks fro all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

July 4, 2011

Wow, I can't believe that I could be this happy. Never in my wildest dreams had I expected this turn of events in my life. I stood in front of the Justice of the Peace, with the man that I had spent the last six months getting to know better than anyone else. He was my partner in more ways than one. He was the person to encourage me with the slightest touch, his words telling me it would all be okay after a bad dinner at my parents. He was the one that let me cry on him and waited to let me speak when I was ready. This man was everything that anyone could want in a husband. I never saw myself getting married again, but then again, I couldn't see myself without this man in it for the rest of my life either.

As my father stood with us, one of the biggest smiles on his face I had ever seen, I knew he couldn't have been happier with any man that I had chosen to spend my life with. He accepted us as we were and he knew that we completed each other. I couldn't help think how we had gotten here.

_I used to be a bumbling bounty hunter, someone who everyone used as their entertainment, well everyone but a select few. That had changed a little over six months ago when I decided that I had had enough of the laughs and jokes at my expense. I guess having my hair singed and some second degree burns on my arms really put things in perspective. I had one of those days from hell. Yeah you know the kind, a skip got the better of me and blew up my car while I was a bit too close to it, but I still got him in the end when the explosion blew me right into him, breaking my fall and knocking him unconscious underneath me. Yeah that's right, the dumbass didn't even have the smarts to run from his own bomb. Well, while I was sitting on him after I had flipped him over on his belly and cuffing him, he was still unconscious when Morelli arrived and started laying into to me about my job, yet again. Nothing I hadn't heard before really. Yeah and the ass never asked if I was even alright. Was that really knew? No, not really. I had tuned out his rant until something different was said than the usual, '…going out of town on a job, when I get back you better be ready to settle down and get married. You won't be doing this job once I get back.' For the first time since my car blew I was actually happy for a minute. The thought of not having to deal with him was like heaven to my ears._

_ Before Morelli could finish his rant completely Ranger strolled up and simply said 'Babe' shaking his head. As usual mister one word had arrived on scene. 'You okay?' Alright, make that two words, but at least he had the decency to make sure I was alright. He may have found me amusing, but at least I knew he cared about me, right? I would say that he at least cared more than Morelli. I think the most defining moment that day though was when I looked passed Ranger and Morelli doing their stare down, and seeing the cops and firefighters were exchanging money, yet again, on my latest car-tastrophy. In that moment I knew I had had enough. _

_ After getting the medical attention I hated, at least Bobby was kind enough to treat me back at Haywood, and heading back home, I really began to think about my life and what I wanted. I loved my job, I just wasn't very physically fit for it. Could I do the training it required? Yeah I could, but I hate exercise. Am I good at finding people? Hell yeah. Even for someone as inept as I am with the takedown, I always get my man. I have this knack for finding people, hell half the time I find people I don't want anything to do with. Do I go away for training or stay here and ask Ranger for help? I'd miss my family, well maybe not my mom, but everyone else, you bet. The Merry Men would help, that's for sure, they've offered enough times, I just never took them up on it. _

_ As I thought about it some more the locks tumbled on my front door and in walks Ranger. He joined me on the couch and tucking a loose curl behind my ear and stares at me for a moment, and tells me, 'Leaving town for a while Babe. Call Tank if you need anything.' Without waiting for a response he kisses my forehead and is gone, like the wind. How normal for him! _

_ This brought a whole new round of thinking, about the men in my life. Did I really want to continue going between the two men in my life? Did I really love them like I should? Morelli, I decided could kiss my ass since all he ever does is yell at me, try to change me and give me orders on who I can see and what I can do. Yeah right, like I am good at doing anything I'm told to. _

_ Ranger, Man of Mystery, Batman, Mr. Emotionally unavailable. I don't think he would ever be willing to have more than causal sex, and that's not me, and I'm not willing to change that either. He loved me, but in his own way. What does that mean? A relationship with either men would require me to change in someway. Am I willing to do that? No, no I'm not._

_ So with Ranger and Morelli out of town I really had a chance to take a good look at my life and unfortunately I saw a lot of things that I didn't like. With this new knowledge I was more than ready for a change, so I called Tank. To say that he was excited with my decision was an understatement. That night a group of Merry Men were at my apartment packing me up moving me into the building and a schedule for training that started the next morning. _

_ To say that the last six months were grueling would be an understatement. But then again they were the most fun, challenging and defining moments of my life. I was given a partner for work that I adored, I was successful at a job that I loved, and there were no more every Sunday dinners at my parents house. After my mother found out that I had moved into the Rangeman building she just about had a stroke. My partner and I went for a few more dinners after that until he got sick of hearing my mothers' complete disrespect for me. He told her off and we haven't been back since. He stood up for me when no one else would, not even my own father. Still to this day I receive phone calls telling me that I'm a disappointment, but they all go straight to voicemail. So I could just delete them without having to listen. Grandma and my Dad come to have dinner with my partner and I once a week at a restaurant outside the burg so we can feel free to speak our minds. My dad had thanked my partner for doing what he should have done a long time ago, and apologized for not sticking up for me. Apparently mom was still talking like I was going to marry Morelli. Yeah like that was ever going to happen. From what I was hearing he was still out of town on assignment. Boy would he be in for a shock._

_ Grandma said she couldn't be happier for me and that she has been enjoying seeing all the man steak around me as of late. Winking at my partner, who moved closer to me in the both we sat in and grabbing my thigh as if in request for protection. I smiled at him and told Grandma that I was very happy about it as well. It was at this dinner that we made our announcement to Grandma and my Dad and he agreed to come to Atlantic City with us to be our witness. Grandma said she would keep mom busy and make sure that she heard nothing until we wanted her to. No one else knew what was going on, and no one else knew that we were dating. We have decided to keep it to ourselves for a while. _

Looking from my proud father to the man standing in front of me I could only feel the happiness for how things had turned out. I wanted nothing more than to marry this man in front of me. He was my other half. He made me want to be a better person. He accepted me for who and what I was regardless of what others thought about me. As the Justice of the Peace drew closer to our vows I wanted to make sure that I said everything from my heart. I wanted him to know exactly what he meant to me. With tears in my eyes I started when it was my turn.

"I love you with all my heart, and I have never been able to say that to anyone else. You've been there for me and supported me in ways that no one else ever has. I hope to be able to show you the same type of support every day for the rest of our lives. You are the first person that has truly accepted me for who I am and what I believe, without question. There is nothing that can't be said between the two of us, we may not always agree, but we never seem to have trouble working our differences out. You are everything that I have always wanted and never thought I would find. I thank god every day that he brought you into my life, even if it was in a rather unconventional way. From the moment we met you were my husband, and I was your wifey. We are now only making it legal in the eyes of the state. I hope that I can show you over time just exactly what you mean to me. I love you with all that I am and all that I have Manuel Ramos. And that will never change."

We were pronounced Husband and Wife and as soon as the word 'you may kiss you bride' were spoken our lips fused together forgetting the rest of the world. When we finally broke apart it was to the clearing throats of the JP and my father, both having very large smiles on their faces. We signed our marriage certificate and the three of us walked out of the chapel.

"Well Pumpkin, I should head back before your mother begins to get suspicious. You two have fun and don't forget that you should come and announce this happy news to the rest of the family when you get back. Congratulations Pumpkin, welcome to the family son, I couldn't have picked a better man for my daughter. Now don't worry about what everyone else thinks, just do what makes you happy. I love you both." And with a few kisses to the cheek and hand shake between Manny and my dad, and 'thank you's' we separated and went our separate ways.

Manny grabbed me from behind around the waist and leaned into my ear, "Wifey, since we have that big hotel room upstairs how about we go have some fun." He was nibbling my earlobe and my knees were going weak.

"Well hubby, I like your plan, but I need some wedding cake. Should we go to a bakery or order room service? Anything your in the mood for?" I asked.

"All I need is you, but if you order something for me I'll be eating it off of you." He said and spun me around to kiss me good and hard right in the middle of the hotel lobby for all the world to see.

We were both breathing heavy when we separated and saw that we had gained quiet a crowd that was cheering us on. Luckily when I looked around I didn't see anyone that I recognized. I blushed and whispered, "Let's get to that room before we give them a really good show. I don't want to share you with anyone right now."

To that he laughed, lifted me up bridal style and headed fro the elevators. We were going to have a good time tonight.

**So what do you think? This was my first attempt at a Merry Man story. Should I keep going or end it here? I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks fro all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

_Previously.._

_ We were both breathing heavy when we separated and saw that we had gained quiet a crowd that was cheering us on. Luckily when I looked around I didn't see anyone that I recognized. I blushed and whispered, "Let's get to that room before we give them a really good show. I don't want to share you with anyone right now." _

_ To that he laughed, lifted me up bridal style and headed fro the elevators. We were going to have a good time tonight. _

XXXXXX

(Frank's POV)

As I watched my youngest daughter take back her own life I could not have been more proud of her. I realized that I had not always been there for my little girl like I should have been, but that stopped once Manny came into her life. She would never say anything to me, but he pulled no punches when he had something to say, and I knew that he was disappointed in me, hell I was disappointed in me. It had taken a man half my age to make sure that I knew it and that he wasn't going to let me forget it. I couldn't have been more proud to call him son if he was my own flesh and blood. He was exactly what my daughter needed. She has been through enough in her life, always being pressured into doing what others want her to.

My wife was the primary person that prevented my daughter from finding her true self sooner. If I had anything to say about it she would never have the ability to control and abuse my daughter again. If it meant that I was no longer married to the woman then so be it. For her to be this controlling told me that there was something in her own life that was lacking, whether this was my doing or not didn't matter. Her torment of my daughter ends NOW!

The ride back home after the ceremony gave me time to think about what I wanted to say to Helen, but I also didn't want to spill the beans on the happy couple. They needed to have a few days of peace and quiet, no busy bodies getting in their business, no nay sayers to their choices, plus they were the ones that should get to enjoy dropping the bomb on the entire 'burg. I don't even think the guys from Rangeman had any idea of what these two were up to. HeHe. I can't wait to see how all this goes down.

Pulling up to my house I noticed a vehicle that I had not seen in quiet some time, but honestly had hoped would never see unless on official business. Well, this should be interesting. Walking in my back door quietly I heard the distinct voice of my wife, "I have the church booked for a month from this Saturday and the Reception hall for that evening. I'm glad you called me earlier and I was able to get this done on such short notice. We got really lucky Joseph. I'll be so relieved when you two are finally married."

"Helen, thank you for putting all this together. Steph didn't know I was coming back today and I wanted to surprise her with all of this. I would have let you know that we were getting married before I left, but I wasn't sure when I was going to be able to get back from this assignment." Joe replied. I had to hold in a growl to keep from announcing myself. I kept listening to the conversation hoping that I could catch some more information for my pumpkin.

I saw my wife reach over and pat his hand and then reply, "Not to worry, Stephanie should have told me in the first place. That girl is so inconsiderate I don't know where I went wrong with her." Shaking her head.

"Well, I'm sure that some of it is the influence of the men that she works with. That won't be a problem once we're married, she won't be working with them anymore." Joe informed my wife. Yeah like that would ever fly. He has no idea who my daughter is.

"I'm so glad to hear that. You have no idea how much I worry about her and that job of hers. Plus it just isn't a proper job for any girl to hold in the 'burg anyway. I'll never understand what possessed her to take a man's job." She said with much disgust. "I'll have her in the kitchen learning how to cook as soon as the announcement has been made. When would you like these invitations to go out? I can get them out as soon as tomorrow." Unbelievable, no matter what my daughter does this woman will never be happy.

"The sooner the better really, I plan on tracking her down today and getting things arranged with her to move in this weekend." He replied.

Oh boy was he in for a shock. I smiled to myself. I'd had enough at this point and stepped forward. "You'll have a hard time finding her, she's not in town, and won't be back until next week." I said flatly.

Both Helen and Joe whipped around, Helen's hand flew to her chest. "Frank, you scared me. What do you mean she's out of town? I just talked to her last night and she didn't say anything about going out of town." My wife said quite confused. "She would have brought Rex over and he's not here."

"The guys at Rangeman are looking after him. What exactly are you two doing?" I said leaning against the doorframe. I wanted to see if they would admit to everything.

"Well, we are planning Stephanie and Joseph's wedding of course, and our ungrateful daughter was not kind enough to return any of my phone calls earlier so she is missing the planning of her big day." My wife explained.

"I asked Stephanie to marry me before I went on assignment and she agreed." Joe beamed.

"Really?" I asked flatly. "Hmmm. Did she know you were coming back into town today? Have you tried to contact her since you left?" I asked but I already knew what the answer was of course.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to talk with her yet, but I'll go over to her apartment and get her things moved over tomorrow and surprise her when she comes back. Where did she go? And who is she with?" He asked. This man claimed to love my daughter? And my wife was more than willing to push her towards him. I still found this amazing.

I could some anger in his eyes at him not knowing where she was. Well boy, I got news for you, you aren't getting anything from me. "Not completely sure where or who with, but she assured me that she was safe. But you may have a hard time getting into her apartment to move anything since she now lives in the Rangeman building. I know for a fact that they won't let _you_ in that building." I replied. There was that flash of anger again.

"What do you mean she moved into the building? She was going to move in with me when I got back." I saw his hands clench into fists and his knuckles immediately turn white. I sure as hell am glad she didn't follow into the marriage that they were talking about. He really was just another 'Morelli Man'.

Helen patted his hand again, "Yes, she moved in shortly after you left, but no worries Joseph, we will get her moved out as soon as she gets back."

"I think it's time you leave Joseph. I need to speak with my wife." I glared at him openly and saw him flinch back just a bit before agreeing with me.

"I'll give you a call later Helen. My mother will be excited to hear the news of the date. Thank you for lunch." Joe excused himself and left himself out the front door.

"Frank, how could you be so rude, he's going to be your son in law in a month's time. You should treat him better than that." She frowned at me.

"Helen, that man will never be part of this family. You need to give up on this fantasy that you have about our daughter marrying him, it's not going to happen. Why would you want her to marry him anyway? He's turning out to be just like his father. Do you want to see your daughter covered in bruises, married to the town drunk?" I really could not understand why she was so insistent on this marriage.

"Stephanie needs to settle down and grow up. Joseph can give her the life she was raised for, and if she ends up with bruises, well, it's her own fault for not obeying her husband." She stated.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I pushed from the wall and advanced on my wife. "You would rather see your daughter beaten than happy? She's happy with her life the way it is Helen. If you can't see that then you are blind." I fumed.

"She doesn't know what happiness is. She will learn her place in society." She said flatly.

"You have done nothing but drag our daughter down since the day she was born. I will never understand why you are so against her, when all she wanted to do was live her life. She's not like you. You need to accept that and get with the program, because otherwise she won't be coming here anymore. She will have nothing to do with you. And you know what neither will I. I will divorce you Helen. So I suggest that you think about what you are doing. Leave our daughter alone and accept her for who she is or you will lose everything you seem to hold dear. And that includes you place in the 'burg." I heard her gasp and saw her clutch her chest the more I talked. I couldn't take it anymore. I honestly couldn't understand why Stephanie had put up with this all these years. And that fact really broke my heart. I was going to have to work really hard to make this up to my pumpkin.

"I mean it Helen. You continue on with these plans to marry her off to Morelli and you will be alone. I'm going to be speaking with an attorney this week to draw up papers. Don't even expect your mother to be around with you, because she has been the only really support that Stephanie has had all these years. She won't turn her back on our daughter for someone as selfish and controlling as you." I looked at her and saw the shocked expression on her face. Nothing seemed to be working in that brain of hers.

I walked out to the recliner in the den to watch some TV, passing Edna on my way out, she smiled at me and nodded her head in agreement before she disappeared out the front door. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere with Helen at this point. Either she would change her ways or she would do whatever she wanted.

A few minutes later I heard the cabinet doors opening and slamming shut. I giggled to myself. I knew that Edna had poured out all of Helen's 'medicine' without her knowledge. Oh boy this should be interesting. I wonder how long it will be before she heads for the store. I heard keys jingle and got my answer right away. She grabbed her purse off the table in the hallway and headed out the front door.

Well, I guess that I should make some calls to the credit card companies and banks to cancel her cards. Let's see how that goes over.

**So what do you think? This was a fun one to write. More will be coming soon. Ank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading along. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks for all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

Getting Some Happy Chp 3

Joe's POV

I'd been gone for six months and I couldn't wait to get back and marry my Cupcake. Talking to Helen Plum about our wedding plans was great. Boy would Cupcake be surprised when I saw her later today. Helen had set up an appointment for wedding dress shopping and had all the major arrangements taken care of by the time I got to the house. As we were sitting there in the kitchen I was so glad to hear that she was still on my side and was frustrated with my Cupcakes action. This was going to be easier than I had expected. That was until Frank walked into the kitchen and interrupted us.

I had never seen the man behave so cold before. He had always been quiet just sitting in his recliner just watching the tv or out driving his cab. He had never said a word a word to me any of the times I was at dinner. It had always been Helen supporting my efforts to marry my Cupcake and agreeing with my ideas that her job was not appropriate for a 'burg wife. We were going to have kids and I was going to make sure that she got pregnant right away. However Frank wouldn't hear of it. He spoke up and when he did it sent chills down my spine. I had never been afraid of this man, until today.

Leaving the Plum house I was surprised by the information that Frank Plum gave, As well as what he withheld. I know he knew more than he was saying. How could she go out of town with someone else? How dare she just disappear. How could my Cupcake move into that building? I told her to be ready to get married when I got back. She knew she was supposed to find another job and to stay away from all of those thugs. She'll be very sorry when she gets back, even if I have to drag her from that building. She will learn her place in the 'burg and I'm just the man to do it.

All of these thoughts made me need a drink so I headed to Pino's for a beer and a sub. It didn't take long before I was parked and walking in the door. It was relatively busy and I saw some of my cop buddies sitting at a table against the wall. I decided to place my order at the counter and then walk over and join them to see what the latest gossip was. As I approached their table I was able to pick up on some of the conversation they were having.

"Honestly I couldn't believe that she dragged him in with little to no help. The woman has completely changed in the last few months. The guy was wanted for a triple homicide and he looked like he had had the crap kick out of him." Carl said.

"Hey Eddie, Carl, who had the crap kicked out of him?" I asked. This sounded interesting. Probably one of the guys from the station got the goods on a street thug. I couldn't wait to hear this one.

"Hey Joe. We were just talking about Steph bringing in Johnny Stephens. The guy looked like he had seen better days when Steph brought him in the other day. He was wanted for a triple homicide and rape of several minors. I still don't understand how he made bail to begin with." Eddie explained shaking his head in disbelief. Yeah disbelief is right, no way could my Cupcake handle a FTA like that without screwing it up somehow.

"Yeah right, she probably just brought him in for Rangeman. No way she could have taken him down by herself. The guy is like three times her size. You know that Steph can't do her job worth crap." I explained. My Cupcake was absolutely no good at her job. She got herself in more trouble that you could shake a stick at and was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well that wouldn't be happening any more.

"Joe, first off you know that Steph has a perfect capture rate, and second she's gotten even better over the last six months. She and Manny were having an argument when she brought him in because she didn't have any back up with her. Now granted probably not the smartest thing to do, but hey it worked out for the best." Carl commented.

"I was surprised they weren't yelling at each other." Eddie laughed. "Those two never seem to have an argument. They actually talk to each other. He even hugged her on the way out of the station, telling her how proud he was of her. She told me she was at the park running and saw him near the playground. Can't say that I blame her for going after him with all the kids nearby, who knows what he would have done. At least she was carrying her gun and cuffs at the time. She even called it in to Rangeman before going after him. Apparently she only went after him when he advanced on the structure. Who knows how many kids she was able to save from a fate that horrible. Manny said she had him on the ground unconscious before any Rangeman arrived."

"Steph doesn't have the common sense to wait for back up and follow orders. No wonder she gets into so much shit and ends up in the hospital all the time. She's a joke at her job." I retorted with a snort. What a nightmare she is! Sometimes I wonder what I see in her, and then I remember, oh yeah, she's great in the sack and every other man in the city wants her. Well I got news for them, she's mine!

"Joe you know that's not true. And you haven't even been around the last six months. The pools at the station for her antics have stopped because there have been no blown up cars, no blown up houses, or at least any that she was involved with. Now the pools are against Lula." Eddie paused a second, "You know when I think about it, the majority of those explosions were while Lula was present. Do you think those were really all caused by Lula in the first place?" Eddie asked.

"No way. Steph was the one responsible. They were her skips, none of which she should have been going after in the first place. She's lucky she didn't get herself killed in the process. Look at how many times she's been kidnapped." I explained. None of that would have happened if she wasn't putting herself out there in a job that was obviously to difficult for her.

"Yeah thankfully she was never hurt seriously, but she also always made sure that no one else was either. She puts everyone else's safety before her own. If it wasn't for Steph, I'm sure Lula or some of those kids would have been hurt. You'll be surprised when you see her Joe. She's toned up, trained and what we thought was hot before is definitely hotter now." I saw the dreamy look in his eyes and could only narrow my eyes at him. That was _my girl_ he was talking about. He better keep his eyes and hands to himself. "You'll be sorry that you broke up with her. However, I don't think that you'd be able to handle the new and improved Stephanie. Word is that she even pushed her mother to the curb. Not that the woman doesn't deserve it." Carl explained with anger in his voice.

"Yeah right, she'll take be back as soon as she see's me. You know she always comes back to me. And this time she's going to marry me. You'll see." I said. If they only knew that it would be sooner rather than later if everything went the way it was supposed to. And it would.

"I doubt it Joe. She's different now. She's trained, more confident, living at Rangeman and I don't think I have ever seen her as happy as she is now. She smiled before, but now there's a definite glow to her. Everyone sees it. You will too." Eddie said. Yeah right. She'd be glowing from the all the sex we'd be having as soon as she gets back, but for right now I need to get the edge taken off. Hmmm, I wonder who I should call. After all, if my Cupcake didn't learn to do some things in the bedroom I was going to have to turn to someone else even after we're married. No matter how good she is in bed, I may need to step outside our marriage to get other needs fulfilled. She'll just have to understand that.

"She's still the same old Steph. You know that as well as I know it, clumsy, inept and an embarrassment to her family. That will never change. I'll see you guys later. I've got some errands I need to run before Steph gets back." I explained.

Both Eddie and Carl looked at each other with skeptical looks on their faces and said together, "Yeah, see ya Joe." I could feel their stares on my back as I walked outside. They'd see in a day or two what would happen. No matter what they thought, I'd prove them wrong. Steph was and always will be _mine_.

Heading to my car I ran right into Joyce Barnhardt, hmmm, guess my problem of who I should call was just solved.

"Hey Joe." She purred in my ear. "Welcome home. What are you up to?"

"Well I guess that depends on you now, doesn't it?" I replied. "I'm ready for just about anything. How about you?" I asked in a seductive tone.

"Your place or mine?" She asked without hesitation.

"How about the Motel on Route 1?" I offered. No need for anyone from the 'burg seeing me go into her place when the wedding invitations would be going out in the next day or so. I just needed some really dirty sex right now and she was in the right place at the right time.

"Twenty minutes." She replied and turned around and walked back towards her car.

Forty five minutes later I was sweaty, breathing hard and fantasizing about being with my Cupcake and hearing my name being screamed at the top of Joyce's lungs.

"Cupcake you feel so good." I said as I slammed into her over and over again.

**Ok. I seriously could not go into detail with Joe and Joyce. My brain would have to be seriously bleached. Hehe. I hope you liked this update. Let me know what you thought. More to come next week. Have a good weekend everyone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks for all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

_Previously…_

_ "Twenty minutes." She replied and turned around and walked back towards her car. _

_ Forty five minutes later I was sweaty, breathing hard and fantasizing about being with my Cupcake and hearing my name being screamed at the top of Joyce's lungs. _

_ "Cupcake you feel so good." I said as I slammed into her over and over again._

XXXXXX

(Helen's POV)

For the love of all that is holy, my husband has lost his mind. How can he think that Stephanie is happy in the life that she leads? She runs around with thugs, gang members and drug dealers', always getting shot at, kidnapped and stalked. No normal woman could attract so much trouble, but then of course my incompetent, selfish daughter has to be the one that does. She _will_ be a burg' wife, if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself.

I don't think I have ever been as angry as I am right now. How dare my husband tell me that he was going to divorce me if I didn't support my daughter. How can I do that? She is an embarrassment to all women out there. She is ruining the minds of young girls with her independence and careless acts. She needs to learn her place in society, and yes if that means that Joseph has to smack her around, then so be it. She will learn her place.

Grabbing my purse off the table by the door I head out to the corner market, it seems that I have run out of my treat. The one, small thing that I allow myself to have, and I somehow have run out. This had never happened before. All of my stock has disappeared. I bet mother has been sneaking it into her drinks. That would explain why it has disappeared, and why she acts so crazy. Maybe I should look into a program for her. I took my time while to driving around town just to calm myself enough to even think about going into the store. I was not going to let people see just how upset I was. It just isn't done.

Pulling into the parking lot I noticed that Angie Morelli's car was in the lot. Hmmm, I wonder if Joseph has said anything to her? Walking through the door I grab a shopping cart and head to the isle that houses my special treat. A nice sense of calm flows over me as I walk down the isle for the first time since I left the house. As I was enjoying my calm I was interrupted by the woman herself.

"Oh Helen, how are you today?" Asked Angie Morelli?

"Oh, wonderfully Angie. And you?" I asked.

"Very well thank you. I'm so glad that Joseph is back in town safe and sound. I've been worried about him this whole time." Angie stated.

"It is good he's home. And I can understand your worry. He's such a wonderful man." I commented with a smile.

"And Joseph tells me that he and Stephanie will be moving in together as soon as she returns. How are the wedding plans coming along? Anything that I can assist you with?" Angie offers with a sweet smile.

As I grab two bottles of my treat I smile at her and reply, "Oh nothing I can't handle. The Church and the reception hall have already been booked and I'm just waiting for a few return phone calls. Everything will be taken care of by the end of the day, but thank you." I smiled back. "Would you care to come over for dinner next week with Bella and Joseph. We should all get together before the wedding."

"That would be wonderful thank you." She replied with a slight smile and nod of her head.

We made our way to the front of the store with our selected items and I placed my items up on the counter. As we chatted about inconsequential things I pulled my wallet out to complete my purchase and handed over my card without looking at the clerk. I needed to get back to the house and finish my plans for the wedding.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned my head in the direction of the clerk. "Ma'am, your card was declined." I was shocked to say the least.

"What do you mean declined?" I reached for the card, but the clerk pulled it back out of my reach. "Give me back my card so I can look into this." I was so embarrassed.

"Ma'am, I have to keep the card. The card company has requested that I retain the card. Do you have another method of payment?" The clerk asked. I noticed a few heads turn in our direction.

I pulled my wallet out again, pulled out another card and handed that one over as well. I turned to Angie, "I can't imagine what is going on. I guess I'll have to look into this when I get home." I tried to explain. Angie just looked at me with a straight face and nodded slightly.

The clerk cleared his throat again, "Ma'am, this one was declined as well, and I'll have to retain it as well. Do you have another method of payment?"

I shrieked, "What do you mean, again? There has to be some kind of mistake here." I said trying to grab for the card. I noticed the small audience was growing larger to see the show.

"Ma'am as I said it was declined just like the other one. Do you have another method of payment? If not I'll have to ask you to leave ma'am, there is quite a line forming." Stated the clerk.

I pulled out my ATM card and slide it through the stupid little machine on the counter. I hit the buttons as hard as I could entering my pin number and could hear snickers coming from behind me. I was trying to ignore them as best I could, but it was just making me angry. When the screen flashed up 'DECLINED' I just about lost it. "What is going on here? Is your system screwed up or something? This is ridiculous. I have never encountered such incompetence before in my life. How can you just stand there and do nothing?"

"Ma'am the system is perfectly fine. Are you sure that you paid your bills?" The clerk says rather loudly.

"YES I PAID MY BILLS! How dare you ask such a thing! This is absolutely insane." I yelled. I heard some intakes of breath coming from behind me.

"Helen, is everything alright?" I heard Angie ask from behind me, a slight sound of happiness in her voice.

I took a deep breath and turned to her, "I'm sure this is some kind of mistake. I'll have to go home and straighten this mess out." I said more calmly than I felt.

"Do you need me to purchase your items for you?" Angie offered.

In the burg' this was good manners, but at the same time, to me, that was one of the biggest slaps in the face I could have ever gotten. "Thank you Angie, but no. I'll go see about this right now and come back later." I could hear the snickers from the small crowd that had gathered and knew this would be all over the burg' in a matter of minutes. I needed to get home and resolve this NOW!

Turning back to the clerk I stated stiffly, "I'll get this resolved and be back later."

The clerks response was, "Ma'am, maybe you should find another store to purchase your items at. Your behavior has caused quite a stir today. We would really like to prevent a repeat." The customers gasped and snickered behind me.

My jaw dropped, I had never been asked not to return to a store before. I couldn't even turn around to look at the crowd behind me. How could this be happening to me? I know exactly how, Stephanie. I grabbed my purse and headed for my car. I had never been so humiliated in my life. I threw my purse in the passenger seat and slammed the door of the car after I was seated. I peeled out of the parking lot and headed home to figure out exactly what was going on. Someone would pay for this humiliation.

I wasted no time pulling into our driveway and headed into the house. I could already hear the phone ringing before I entered. Once through the door I could hear Frank talking, 'you don't say? Really? Hmm, not that I know of. Okay.' Then I heard the receiver being replaced. And it started ringing immediately after. I set my purse down on the table and pulled out my wallet so I could resolve this issue.

"Helen I thought you went to the store? Where are the groceries?" Frank asked with some surprise.

"I need to call the credit card companies and the bank. There seems to be a problem with my cards. This is ridiculous. But it will be resolved." I explained.

"Oh. Alright." He replied and went back to his chair to watch TV. As I walked toward the kitchen I could have sworn I heard the man chuckle, but then again Frank never chuckles. It really must have been my imagination.

**Sorry for the long delay. Life has been crazy lately. Soccer ends this week, and my super goalie dare devil of a daughter can't wait for Softball to start in the Spring. The school term for both kids just ended and both of my kids have a 3.8 GPA. I couldn't be more proud. Hope you liked this installment. Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks for all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

_Previously…_

_ "Twenty minutes." She replied and turned around and walked back towards her car. _

_ Forty five minutes later I was sweaty, breathing hard and fantasizing about being with my Cupcake and hearing my name being screamed at the top of Joyce's lungs. _

_ "Cupcake you feel so good." I said as I slammed into her over and over again._

XXXXXX

(Manny's POV)

Laying in our bed in the suite I look down at the beautiful woman in my arms that I can now call 'My Wifey' with a huge smile on my face. After everything that I have been through in my life I had never thought it possible that I would be getting everything that I ever dreamed of. My life had not been easy, but then again whose is. My childhood was fairly happy, that is until my father was taken away from us. An innocent by stander in a drive by shooting in our neighborhood took his life way to soon. My mother had been crushed by his death and hadn't thought she could be alone and married the first man that came into her life just months after my father's death. He was kind at first, but once they said 'I do', that had changed almost immediately, unfortunately for all of us, our happy life was never to be the same. Her new husband was an abuser, not physically, but verbally. Words like 'stupid', 'incompetent', and 'useless' became common place in our home. My mother was once a vibrant woman that was outgoing, friendly and loved by many. She could light up a room without even trying.

Her new husband broke her already damaged spirit, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. At the age of fifteen, I watched how he assaulted her with words, tearing down everything that she cared about, including her children from her previous marriage. The man wanted nothing to do with her children and expected her to wait on him hand and foot, while she still worked outside the home, then give him children of his own. Once she was pregnant it was as if I didn't exist. I spent less and less time at home, working odd jobs to save money, but also getting into trouble on the streets. The minute I turned eighteen I enlisted in the Army, I wanted out of there as soon as possible. Luckily my sister was already off at college on a full ride scholarship just after they were married, so she didn't have to live with the abuse and see what our mother was becoming as long as I did. I swore that I would never let what my mother went through be inflicted on any other woman that I loved. I would gladly give my life to protect those I love.

_"How could you be so stupid? Do you have any idea how much time I spent in the office today and now I'm not able to get a decent meal when I get home and you are still cooking at 7pm? Dinner should have been ready and waiting for me. The house looks like a disaster. Your kid is a slob. You better make sure that when I get home tomorrow everything is cleaned up. I don't want to come home to a mess either. What do you do all day, sit on your ass. You're worthless." My stepfather yelled. _

_ My mother would just stand there and cower at his anger and take it. She almost never spoke up for herself, and each day I would see a bit more of that sparkle in her eyes dim. She would just turn around and start cooking again with tears in her eyes. Doors would slam and glass would break in another room before he would return._

_ "Manny go clean up the broken glass in the family room before the baby gets into it. NOW!" He yelled at me. I cringed at his anger and stared back at him. _

_ "You made the mess, you clean it up." I replied. _

_ He advanced on me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He raised his hand to slap or punch me, but then would catch himself and throw a chair. It was times like that that I wondered if he hit my mother when I wasn't around. _

Steph reminded me of what my mother used to be. A strong vibrant woman, that cared more of others than she cared about herself. She gives of herself without complaint, and would gladly give her life for anyone she loves. That is what drew me to Steph. Her kind, caring heart needs to be protected as well as she protects her friends. She puts a smile on my face every time we are together without even trying. My first interaction with Steph was when Scrog shot me and she pretended to be my wife to make sure that I was okay. She stayed with me so that I wasn't alone, and we all knew that she was in danger. From that day forth she was my "wifey". At first it was just a joke, but the more time I spent with her the more I wanted to make that dream a reality.

When Steph agreed to be my partner I was over the moon. It would give me time to spend with her and be there to support her. We began to hang out the first day that she moved into Rangeman trying to get used to the idea of being partners. We watched movies, went out to casual dinners, and horror of horrors, I accompanied her to the mall a few times by choice. After about four weeks I asked her out on a date.

_The Trenton Winter carnival was a fun place to spend your Saturday afternoon and evening, even in the freezing cold. The fair grounds had been turned into a winter wonderland and after a hard week of training I knew that Steph needed a break. So I asked her if she would go with me. Without hesitation she agreed and gave me a giant hug._

_ We tried all of the carnival food and made our way through every booth while stopping to have snow ball fights and slide down the tube runs that were made just for the occasion. We tried it as individuals and then together. Having her sit on my lap with my arms wrapped around her waist on the way down the hill was the best thing that had happened to me in a while. The laughter that came from her with each activity that we tried warmed my heart and made me fall in love with her a little more each time. We walked around holding hands and talked about nothing important, we were just enjoying each others company. The day seemed to end too quickly with a concert performance of many local bands, including Sally Sweet's band 'The Who'. They even dedicated a song to Steph, "Stop and Stare". I held her close as we danced to it and truly listened to the words. They truly spoke of what Steph was going thru. It made me wish Steph really understood how many people were behind her, and supported her in her quest of being different from the burg'._

_ At the end of the song I couldn't hold back any more. Once she looked at me directly in the eyes I slowly leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips, a kiss filled with desire, love and support. She returned the kiss without deepening it, just letting her lips caress mine. In that moment I knew there would never be anyone else for me. Pulling back from the kiss I looked at her, "I've wanted to do that for so long, wifey. I don't want to rush you, but I want to be there to support you in more ways than just a work partner if you will let me." She opened her mouth to speak and I covered her lips with my finger. "You don't need to respond right now. I just wanted to let you know how I felt. I know things are tough for you right now and I will be patient. I want you for you, not for what I think you could be or should be. Just the way you are." I could see that tears welling in her eyes, and rather than saying anything she just reached up to my neck and pulled my head down for another gentle kiss that spoke of her wants and desires. _

As partners Steph and I would interact with families and friends of FTA's and I would get the opportunity to see Steph turn on her charms. She has this wonderful spark that draws everyone to her. She can charm the pants off of anyone given the opportunity which is probably what has so many people jealous of her.

All my years in the ARMY taught me how to look out for danger, but never had I been taught how to interact and interrogate this effectively. Steph has this uncanny ability to get someone to spill their inner most secrets with just a few simple questions and smiles. Steph is the light to my dark, she soothes the nightmares that I have lived with ever since joining our troops overseas. She gives me the strength and desire to be a better man. She has seen some horrible things, but it never seems to affect her long, something that she has taught me in return. With all of the death and destruction and cruelty we live with on a daily basis in our jobs it is a blessing to have that ability. I just wish that she would be able to do that with the reaction from that bitch of a mother of hers.

_Family dinners on Sunday had become a regular occurrence for us. Steph needed for someone to go with her after a very bad episode when her mother found out that she had moved into the Rangeman building. She had cried on my shoulder more than half the night before she passed out in my arms from exhaustion. After that I invited myself to dinner for the first time. _

_ I have never been one to get into an argument with a woman that I wanted to throttle, but this one visit about a mother later was particularly bad. "Stephanie, grow up, you are 31 years old. You live in a dream world and are embarrassing me and the rest of your family with your behavior. You are now living in a building with nothing but men. You are now known as the local 'whore_'. _I heard about the scene today with Constance Bianci. The woman is a pillar of the community and you disrespect her in front of everyone. You will go and apologize for your behavior and then go quite your job. I have had enough of your selfish behavior." Her mother ranted. She didn't even have the facts of what had happened. _

_ I threw down my napkin and stood up. I turned to Steph and said "I'm sorry but I can't take this anymore. You don't deserve this." I turned and looked at her mother. "I will never understand how you think it is okay to talk to anyone like you do. You claim to be so big on respect, yet you show your daughter none. She is a grown woman and can do as she pleases. She doesn't live in your house, she pays her own rent and has a really good job, one she happens to love and keeps getting better at each day. You sit there in your apron and rant about things you know nothing about. Were you there today when she was accosted by Ms. Bianci? No you weren't, but I was. She didn't do anything to provoke the verbal attack today. She was defending herself against a bitter angry and jealous woman, someone who reminds me a lot of you as a matter of fact." I saw anger and fear flare in her mother's eye as my voice began to rise. "You have to belittle your daughter to make yourself feel better. You jump to conclusions without even asking your daughter what really happened. A parent is supposed to be there for their child, not bring them down even further." I turned to her father, "And you. You sit there and let it happen saying nothing. That is just as bad as being the one that's assaulting her. You do nothing to protect your daughter from the burg' or your wife. You sit there and let it all happen around you. Yet you call yourself her father. You are both disappointments as parents." I turned back to Steph, "Come on Steph we don't need to stay and listen to this." I put my hand out for her and she took it without hesitation and stood up. _

_ "How dare you speak to me like that in my own house. Stephanie, sit back down right now. You are not going anywhere with this man." Her mother ordered._

_ Turning to her mother, "I won't be back here until you can learn to accept the choices I make for my life. If that day never comes then I guess this will be the last time that you see me. Your behavior shows me that you never loved me, you only love appearances and I am never going to provide the appearance you seem to need so much." And with that we walked out of the house. _

_ Up to that point I had never been more proud of her. When we reached the car we could still hear her mother screeching from inside the house, "Thank you Manny. Without your help I would have never been able to stand up to her. No one has ever stood up to her for me before. Thank you." She placed a light kiss on my lips and got in the car so we could leave. _

The parallels in mine and Steph's lives are truly remarkable. When I think about it, Steph's mom is just like how my Step-father was, cruel, angry and nasty. And then I look at Steph, and see the similarities of what my mother used to be, lively, loved and vivacious, the qualities that used to draw people to my mother, and that are constantly drawing them to Steph. I swore to myself that I would never let what happened to my mother happen to Steph, not even at the hands of her own mother.

After being partners for six months we know each others moves without having to communicate. We know what the others reaction will be, yes even with Steph as unpredictable as she is, I can telegraph most of her work reactions. Her training has helped her to tone down her impulsiveness and made her more aware of her surroundings. Just last week she was able to take down someone that was trying to get the jump on me while fighting off her own assailant while I was occupied in a scuffle of my own. It is an amazing sight to see her work now, and luckily nothing has blown up since she started her training. I think that there are many on the streets that are now too afraid to mess with her.

I myself could not be more proud to call anyone my wife, she completes me in ways I never thought possible. Beginning to stir in my arms I squeeze her tighter to me and receive a low moan in return. She works her hands up my back, lightly caressing the skin there and making goose bumps rise on my skin, a smile to grow on my face, and me to harden in another area. God I love what this woman does to me. I lower my lips to hers and roll us so she is underneath me yet again, ready for the rest of my life to give this woman as much pleasure as she can stand.

**So let me know what you think. There is more to come. Still reaction from the Merry Men, Ranger and the burg'. Hope you enjoyed this installment. Happy Holidays everyone. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks for all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

_Previously…_

_ I myself could not be more proud to call anyone my wife, she completes me in ways I never thought possible. Beginning to stir in my arms I squeeze her tighter to me and receive a low moan in return. She works her hands up my back, lightly caressing the skin there and making goose bumps rise on my skin, a smile to grow on my face, and me to harden in another area. God I love what this woman does to me. I lower my lips to hers and roll us so she is underneath me yet again, ready for the rest of my life to give this woman as much pleasure as she can stand. _

XXXXXX

(Unidentified Merry Man)

The room was buzzing with excitement as we all wandered around the Banquet hall. People dressed in their finest to celebrate the opening of the New Trauma wing at St. Francis Hospital. Everyone that was anyone in Trenton was in attendance and were trying to out do whom ever they saw as their rival. The band was playing loudly; the dance floor was full of couples that moved with grace across the floor, people stood all around the room trying to be the first to catch sight of the nights MC. She hadn't shown up yet, but then again no one had seen her for a week.

All of Rangeman was in attendance, as Ranger was one of the biggest contributors for the upgrades to the new technology being included. Well, we were some of the most frequent visitors to the surgical floor in the hospital, so I guess it all made sense. As I looked around I noticed in attendance Mr. and Mrs. Plum, though neither of them was looking very pleased with the other, Morelli was in attendance with Terri Gilman and the woman had herself plastered to him side, Eddie Garza and his wife Shirley, Carl Costanza and his date, Big Dog and his wife, the mayor Joe Juniak and his wife, as well as many members of the city council and a few state officials. This was the first addition to any of the hospitals in the state in many years and everyone wanted to claim some part of the success.

Drinks were free flowing and the people were mingling freely when there was a sudden silence that overcame the crowd and then they began to part like the see. As I turned in that direction I heard the slow murmurings of 'she looks beautiful', 'something is different about her', 'look at that smile', 'lucky bitch', and so on and so forth. I wanted to laugh at some of the comments until I actually layed eyes on her. Steph looked radiant. The short blue, sparkly dress clung to her every curve and made your mouth as dry as the Sahara with one simple look. Her legs looked longer than I had ever seen before with the matching blue 4" FMP's that she wore. Her hair was long and flowing, and shone with the lights from the band and dance floor. Her skin was flawless and her eye twinkled with merriment. Everyman wanted to be in Manny's position tonight as he walked her further into the room, there was a look between the two of them that I couldn't describe or understand. Every woman in the room sent glares her direction; either because they wanted to be her, or they were upset their dates and/or husbands were drooling over her and not paying them any attention.

Steph and Manny made their way over to the Mayor and were greeted with a warm handshake for Manny, and a kiss on the cheek for Steph. They were introduced around to all of the government officials before they were able to make their way to us. I noticed that Mr. Plum had come over to our table in hopes of speaking with Steph before her speech.

"Mr. Plum, how are you this evening?" Lester asked him.

"Very well Lester thank you, I've never been happier. And please call me Frank." He stated. Lester had a quizzical look on his face. One I returned since it didn't seem that he and the Mrs. Were getting along very well.

"Steph look amazing this evening." This from Bobby.

"She does. I don't think I have ever seen her this happy before. I couldn't be prouder of her than I am right now." Frank explained.

At that moment Steph and Manny made their way to us both with big smiles on their faces and holding hands. "Daddy," She said as she kissed his cheek then turning to us, "hey guys. Are you enjoying yourselves?" She asked with an even bigger smile.

"Sure thing Beautiful. You are looking absolutely amazing." Lester said. His date shooting him an evil glare.

"Thank you." She said beaming at him.

"Are you ready for your speech Pumpkin?" Frank asked.

"I think so. I'm nervous, but hey I guess I've had more than enough opportunities to make a fool of myself what's one more?" She laughed.

At that moment Manny bent down and whispered something in her ear and she turned serious and just nodded in reply. When he stood up straight again she looked up at him and smiled a small smile at him and then leaned her head on his shoulder. A move that no one missed, causing a few of the guys exchanged odd looks.

I took a quick look around the room and caught a glimpse of Morelli glaring our direction with Gilman still attached to his side, breast shoved up in his chest. She didn't look too pleased to not have all of his attention. Oh boy, things may get interesting here this evening.

A short time later Mayor Juniak's voice came over the speaker. "If I can have everyone's attention please." He paused a minute. "Thank you all for being here this evening. On behalf of the city of Trenton I would like to thank all of the people and organizations that have contributed to making this new Trauma wing and this evening possible. It has been many years since any major updating and expansion has been made to any of the medical facilities in the state of New Jersey. This expansion has been in the works now for several years and I would like to invite our MC for this evening to join me up here at this moment. She has been a frequent visitor to our ER and Trauma center many times since she began her career as a Bounty hunter, (a few snickers were heard around the room) and has gotten to know the hospital staff from a very different vantage point than most of us. Please welcome Stephanie Plum."

Stephanie was standing next to him by the time he was finished and gave him a stern look before kissing him on the cheek and whispering something to him. At first he had a look of shock on his face and then laughed before stepping away from the microphone.

"Well, thank you for that reminder of how often I have been in attendance as a patient Mayor Juniak." She looked at him sternly again and then turned back with a laugh. "Welcome again to everyone. When I was asked to MC this evening I wasn't quiet sure what to think, yes, as the mayor stated I have been a frequent patient over the years of this department, much to the dismay of my family, I have also been a friend sitting in the waiting room to hear news of those I care about that were being treated. I have come to know the staff of this wonderful hospital probably better than most. They are some of the hardest working, and most dedicated people I have ever come across. They have worked for a long time with less than many other facilities have to offer, but still always seem to come out with nothing short of a miracle for their tireless efforts. The staff here at St Francis has looked forward to the opening of this new wing, knowing that they will be able to offer even better service and have even better outcomes than before because of all the funds and assistance offered by many in attendance here this evening."

"Having been on the receiving end of their care, and probably not having been their most understanding patient, I can only say that I am also grateful for your support of this new expansion. There usually isn't a month that goes by that I don't sit in one of the waiting rooms of St Francis worried that either a co-worker wouldn't come back to us from a possibly fatal gunshot or knife wound, or a friend from the Police force that was caught in the line of duty by a stray bullet behind the vest. I have come close to loosing several people close to me over the years, but it has always been the staff at St Francis that has come to the rescue and done their absolute best to make sure that they come back to me."

"See, one of the things I have learned over the years is that, yes their patients are their first concern, but they will always take care of anyone that is on their floor. They are there to offer any assistance necessary to those that are waiting for news even though it is not necessarily part of their job. I have watched them over the years, and have never once seen anyone that has offered less than their absolute best with the patient or their family. So thank you, to everyone that has been involved, no matter what capacity you have assisted, you are all important. This new facility will go a long way to making sure that we lose as few people as possible. Thank you to the staff of the Trauma wing of St Francis, without all of you I probably wouldn't be here today, as well as many of the attendants this evening. We all owe you our lives and hope that this new wing makes your lives a bit easier in your quest to be the best that you can do in your jobs, to patch us up and send us on our way so that we can continue to do ours. We honor you all this evening."

The applause was deafening as she finished her speech. We watched as the Mayor joined her back at the microphone again giving Steph a big hug and pulling her into his side. They remained on the stage and at the microphone until the applause died down.

Mayor Juniak was ready to speak again looking at Steph, "This is exactly why we love you Stephanie, you always know how to speak to all of us, no matter what the situation." He turned back to the crowd. "I also have a correction to make from my earlier statement." All eyes were still on the Mayor and Stephanie and we could see a larger than life smile come over both their faces. "I was just informed that when I introduced Stephanie that I used the wrong name and I need to apologize. I was unaware of the name change and would like to be the first to inform everyone, with great pleasure and pride, the marriage of Manuel and Stephanie Ramos this past week. On July 4, 2011 Stephanie and Manny said their vows in front of her father in Atlantic City, NJ. Congratulations to the lovely bride and her groom."

The next minute the room was in complete and utter shock there was screaming, both happy and congratulatory, as well and cries of fury. The voices that were clear above all others were Morelli and Mrs. Plum. "That's not possible. She's going to be my wife you son of a bitch." Screamed Morelli as he pulled his gun and waived it towards the stage. Along with cries of '"How could you? Why me? Why does my daughter have to go and embarrass me like this?" from Mrs. Plum.

People were scrambling to the floor when they noticed the gun in Morelli's hand, Steph had taken the mayor down to the floor of the stage and they were hiding behind the podium partially blocked from view. A few shots were fired before I heard a few 'oofs' and a moan, looking in the direction of where Morelli had been standing to see Eddie Garza standing over Morelli with his own gun drawn on the man that lay moaning on the floor. It was only moments later that when he gave the 'all clear'.

Stephanie and Mayor Juniak were standing next to each other shaking their heads. Manny was climbing the stairs towards his now wife? That was going to take some getting used to; Frank Plum was also making his way to the stage. I looked around the room and saw Steph's Grandma Mazur standing over something on the floor and mad my way over there to see her smiling this huge cat ate the canary smile and looked at the floor. There sprawled on the floor was an unconscious Helen Plum. I looked up to see Mrs. Mazur's eyes twinkling, "She needed to take a rest." And she shook the stun gun at me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

Taking another quick scan of the room I noticed someone that I hadn't seen in quiet sometime and the look on his face was no where near blank. Ranger. I turned to look at the stage and saw that Steph had noticed his appearance as well, and they were just staring at each other.

**Well just one more chapter to go. Ranger's POV is next. I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think. I was having issues with exactly how I wanted this to go and figured if I didn't get it typed out it would never get finished. I hope it turned out ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks for all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

_Previously…_

_ Taking another quick scan of the room I noticed someone that I hadn't seen in quiet sometime and the look on his face was no where near blank. Ranger. I turned to look at the stage and saw that Steph had noticed his appearance as well, and they were just staring at each other. _

XXXXXX

(Ranger's POV)

I'd been gone for over six months and was finally out of my contract. I could finally have my someday with my Babe. That is if she wants me. I know that I've treated her badly in the past, but I was trying to protect her. She is the only one that has ever understood and accepted me for who and what I am. I don't think that I could ever find another that was like her. I wanted to be with her always, I had plans to ask her to marry me in the near future.

The drive from the airport was long and I wanted to be at that banquet. I knew that she was the MC, and I was so proud of her. I wanted to see just how much she had changed over the six months. It made me nervous to think that anything had changed. I was hoping that Morelli was permanently out of the picture. I had not been able to speak with any of the guys accept for Tank yesterday telling him I was on my way home finally. I only got minimal details, but enough to know that she would be there this evening and I planned to sweep her off her feet.

Walking into the room, and staying on the fringes of the activity I was able to finally find her in the crowd. I saw her moving around greeting people and noticed that she was absolutely glowing. There was a sparkle in her eyes that I had not seen before, so confident and self assured. She was absolutely breathtaking and my heart swelled with pride for her. She made people at ease and made them laugh as she spoke. I saw the leers from all the men that she walked past and the glares of the women in the room. None of it seemed to affect her, she just didn't know how beautiful she was or how she affected everyone, maybe that's why she was even more beautiful to everyone.

As I watched her, I noticed that one person that stayed with her no matter who she spoke with was Manny. The look on his face was of pure pride and happiness. He stood side by side with her greeting everyone she meet, adding to the conversation, but not taking over or not saying anything at all. When I saw them look at each other my heart started to sink. I knew that look. That was how I looked at my Babe. Please god, tell me I'm not too late. I also noticed that she didn't turn to look for me like she used to when I entered a room.

Shifting my eyes to look around the room I caught a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Plum. My Babes father was beaming with pride, and her mother was a sharp contrast, a bitter scowl on her face. The woman would never understand her own daughter. As I continued my glance around the room I saw a table of my guys all with dates having a good time, and then noticed Morelli in attendance with Gilman. The woman looked like an even bigger slut that I remembered and had herself pressed up against him like plaster. Morelli seemed to be ignoring her and angrily watching my Babe. If looks could kill someone would be dead no doubt.

When the speeches came I was floored by what praise my Babe had for the staff of St Francis hospital. She always seemed to have a way to speak from the heart and make everyone understand. She tried to lighten the mood, but still got her point across. She was also the most gorgeous woman in attendance. That dress hugged every curve of her body perfectly. I was more aware of just how she had changed not just with her confidence, but also physically, and I was getting more and more turned on by the whole package.

It wasn't until then end of her speech that my heart actually felt like it had broken into a million pieces. When Juniak announced that she and Manny had been married I knew that I had lost my chance with her. My heart stopped and even the commotion of what was going on around me couldn't cause me to move. I was rooted in place and felt like I was watching from somewhere else. She was married. She loved someone else. She was happy, the happiest that I had ever seen her and I wasn't the one that made her that way.

When I finally snapped out of it I saw Eddie Garza knock the gun out of Morelli's hand and taking him to the ground after he had gotten a few shots off. People were running around screaming, and I was standing rooted in the same spot, doing absolutely nothing. I turned back to the stage and saw that my Babe had taken cover with the Mayor behind the podium and Manny had a sheer look of panic on his face since he was not right there next to his wife. I knew how he felt, so many times when something happened to her and I was not right next to her I was in a panic and would be until I was able to lay my hands on her, just to assure myself that she was ok.

The 'all clear' finally came and people were starting to stand up and the scene before us was a mess, Morelli being held by one of his own brothers in arms, Grandma Mazur standing over a body with a huge smile on her face and Steph with Manny and the Mayor on the stage looking over the melee. Once our eyes met I couldn't move. I was once again frozen in place, those beautiful blue eyes locked with mine that were shining with happiness, then registered shock, confusion, love and once again happiness. It wasn't until Manny touched her arm and enveloped her in a loving embrace that our eye contact was broken. I took the opportunity to back out of the room and get out of there. I honestly at the moment couldn't stand to see them together. My heart had just been ripped out of my chest. I walked to my car and made my way back to my apartment on Haywood to get my emotions under control.

XXXXXX

A few hours later, as I sat in front of the windows in the dark of my apartment, looking out at the skyline of Trenton the door to my apartment opened and closed quietly. I heard light footsteps and knew exactly who it was without turning around. There were a few minutes of silence before either of us spoke.

Without turning the lights on she spoke, "Welcome home Ranger."

"Thanks Babe." I replied. My voice came out a bit hoarser then I meant it to.

"When did you get back?" She asked.

"Tonight. I came and got changed and then headed to the banquet. I wanted to see you." I replied.

"I see. And then you left without saying anything to me." I heard the sadness in her voice.

"I couldn't. I needed to get myself together before I saw you again." I explained.

"And have you?" She asked.

"Somewhat. I want you to be happy Babe." I said turning around to see her shadow. "I have always wanted you to be happy. I just thought that eventually it would be with me."

"We wouldn't have worked Ranger. You and I both know that." She said sadly.

"I understand why you think that Babe. I never gave you an idea of what I wanted, or what I could offer you. I lost you before I ever gave us a chance. I'm glad you're happy, I really am, but it's going to take me some time to get used to the fact that it's not with me." I said sadly.

"Yes, I am happy, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you in my life. Manny has supported me in ways that no one else ever has. He lets me be myself and walks with me, rather than leading the way. He spoke up against my mother for me and made my father see what was happening. No one has ever done that for me." She explained. "As much as I've loved you over the years, we would never have been able to open up to each other the way that Manny I have been able to."

"He's a good man. You two will be happy and I'll be the first to support you in what you want, no matter what it costs me Babe. I want you to be happy. But I need you to understand something." I paused and turned on the light next to me, "I will always be here for you, no matter what. You need me, I'm there. That will never change. If he ever hurts you he will be sorry. I will always love you Babe. There will never be anyone for me like you."

"Ranger, someday there will be someone that you can open up to, and they will accept you for who and what you are like I did. Don't ever think that you will be alone. Just because I am married to Manny, don't think that I won't be there for you. You will always be one of my best friends." She explained.

I stood to walk over to her and held her close to me; she wound her arms around my waist as well. I never wanted to let go and I took several deep breaths taking in her scent. God, how I wanted this to last forever. "I'll always love you Babe, with all of my heart. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you that before. I will never forgive myself for letting you get away, but I am happy for you. You deserve to be happy and I can see that Manny does that for you. I'm proud of you Babe."

Without breaking our embrace she looked up into my face and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me. You were the first person to ever truly believe in me." She gave me a light kiss on the lips that I so wanted to deepen but didn't. "I will always be here for you Ranger. Always." She loosened her grasp on me and stepped back and began to walk towards the door. Grabbing the doorknob she turned back to me and said quietly, "I love you too. Good night, Ranger."

As I watched the door close behind me I wanted to cry for everything that I had done wrong in my relationship with my Babe. I had pushed her into the arms of another man, and not just any man, but one of my own men. Taking a few deep breaths I willed myself to sit back down. Turning the light back out I looked again out the window and made a promise to myself, I would be there for her no matter what. Maybe someday we would be able to be together the way that I wanted, but I would do everything in my power to make sure that she was happy, no matter what it cost me. Her happiness was all that was important to me.

**Alright so that was Ranger's POV. Honestly it came out a bit more sappy than I wanted, but oh well. I want to end this story on a happy note, so I am in the process of typing up an epilogue. Then that will be it. I hope you enjoyed this one. A bit more of a sad Ranger than I'm used to, but that is how it came out. Sorry. Let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks for all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

Two Years later…

My life could not have been any better at this point. Yes, we have had some ups and downs, the most recent being the birth of our twin boys Thomas Francis Ramos and David Francis Ramos. Thomas after Tank, since he was the first one (besides myself) to support my wife in her endeavor to make her own happiness and has been a strong support in our lives no matter what, and David for my father, the middle name for obvious reasons for Steph's father. Ranger and Tank were the God Fathers and my sister was their God Mother. It didn't take long for us to find out that we were pregnant, and it made both of us extremely happy. The pregnancy was fairly easy, but the birth took its toll on her. It took a bit longer for Steph to heal completely from the birth since she had some clotting problems after the see section. Thankfully she was able to heal completely and was told she could have more children if we so desired. Even with her nerves of being a good mother, I could not have asked for a better one for my children. Steph and her caring nature was one of the best mothers I had ever seen.

After the announcement of our marriage at the banquet our lives changed drastically. Morelli had been arrested for attempted murder and lost his job. After a short trial he was found guilty and is serving a five year sentence, honestly as the time grows nearer to his release something within me gets a bit more nervous, not for myself but for my wife and family. Mrs. Plum went nuts and had to be committed. Frank had actually followed through with the threat of a divorce and is currently living with us at our house and the boys, he is enjoying his grandsons and is actually the one that watches the boys when we have to work and can't take them with us.

Ranger was an obstacle that I was concerned with, not that I didn't trust my wife, it was more I knew how he felt about her and we needed to clear the air. The conversation had gone a lot smoother than I had anticipated.

_"I know you love my wife, but she is my wife and you need to keep your hands to yourself Ranger." I stated. _

_ "I won't stand in the way of her happiness. No matter how much I want to I wouldn't do that to her. I love Steph enough to do what is best for her and to support her in what she wants." Ranger replied looking out the window._

_ "I won't tell you to stay away from her, because that would make me no better than Morelli. I know you love her and only want what's best for her. You are important to her, and I know that there will always be some part of her that loves you." I stated. _

_ "She is the only woman for me Manny. I know she's yours, but I will wait as long as I need to. I will always be there for her, no matter what." Ranger said flatly. _

_ I could have gotten angry, but I knew exactly what he was talking about I would do the same thing in his place. "Then promise me something."_

_ He turned to look at me. "If anything happens to me, make sure that she is taken care of. I know things in our line of work put us all at risk, even her, but I want your word that if anything ever happens to me that you will be there for her." And I meant every word, he was probably the only one that could support her the way that she would need if anything happened to me. _

_ "You have my word." Ranger said. _

The boys now being 18 months loved all of their uncles and their grandfather. They honestly had no fear of anything, which I believe they got from my loving wife. They were early walkers, early climbers, and little escape artists. Now being that they are twins they work well as a team to climb out of their cribs, and hide from us. Hide and seek is one of their favorite games.

The boys love their Auntie Jane and she comes to visit as often as possible. Jane has always had issues with men after seeing what happened with our mother, and she had a few bad relationships of her own, so she refused to go anywhere near Rangeman, no matter how much we told her it was safe. It wasn't until about a month ago that she came to visit and Bobby was at the house that she started to feel safe around larger men. Seeing him with the twins put her at ease a bit more. It didn't take long before he had her convinced to go on a date with him. Of course it was a double date with us, but I think Bobby was willing to take whatever he could get.

We may even be able to get Jane to move to Trenton permanently. Jane had become more of a sister to Steph than her own, and Frank loved her like his own, so eventually it will happen, she needs his love as much as ours. Frank now reminds me a lot of my father, supportive and doting on his family.

We've spent some time in the hospital over the last two years, for both of us really, outside of the pregnancy. Ranger had followed thru on his promise to be there for my wife when I was shot twice, once in the leg the other in the chest, luckily the vest stopped the worst of the impact, but the bruising made it all the more real. He never left her side and I was immensely grateful to him. Steph knew about the discussion that I had with him, and to say that she was unhappy was a bit of an understatement. She wanted Ranger to move on, and really so did I, but I knew he wouldn't, once your in love with Steph, that's it. I don't think that she will ever realize just what she means to us all.

I couldn't be any happier than I am with everything that has happened to me in the last three years. I am married to the love of my life, have two sons that I would do anything for, my sister back in my life, and friends that are there to support you in any situation. What more could a man ask for?

**Ok, so I have another epilogue for you as well. Warning though, you will probably need tissues. This one is for the Babes out there who can't stand to have a sad Ranger. **


	9. Chapter 9 Tissue Warning

**Disclaimer: I love the Stephanie Plum series, but I don't own them and I don't make anything off of them. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**This one is for Margaret. I hope everything is going well and thanks for all of your support. Enjoy! Partially inspired by the songs 'Let's Give Them Something To Talk About' and 'Independence Day'.**

**WARNING: Tissues will be needed for this entry!**

Three years later…

There have been times in my life when I thought all was lost, but I have had the luck to have friends and family to be there when I was down to help lift me back up. At one point I was the happiest that I thought I could ever be and then it was all ripped away from me. I had a loving husband who was the love of my life, three children that were the apple of both our eyes and a family that would do anything for us. It wasn't until shortly after the birth of our third child, Elizabeth Ella Ramos, 'Beth' for short, named for Manny's mother and Ella because of her constant support, that my world was ripped apart. The boys were almost three and Beth had just turned three months.

We had just found out that Morelli had been released a year early for good behavior, we were loading our kids in the car to go to the beach for the day when the man himself confronted us in our driveway. Honestly it was a good thing that both of us carried no matter where we were anymore, but this completely caught us off guard. Morelli approached Manny first without saying anything, as I finished loading the kids in the car and shot him in the chest, one bullet and that was all it took. The kids were screaming at the noise not knowing what was happening and I pulled my gun and closed the door. Without hesitation, as soon as Morelli rounded the car I fired one shot, and that was it. However that would never bring back my husband. Rangeman was there within five minutes and Ranger was at my side as I held Manny in my arms. The bullet had hit dead center and his death was instant. The kids were still screaming in the car, but their uncles were taking care of them, of that I had no doubt.

It took quite sometime to get over the loss of my husband, but Ranger had stood by his promise to my husband and never left me alone. He was there no matter what, thru the funeral, thru all the rage that I had inside me that I had no idea how to get out, at night when I needed to be held and when I needed to explain to the kids where their daddy was. It angers me to this day that I have to explain to them why there daddy isn't around. I swore to myself that I would never let our kids not know who their dad was. It took some counseling, and a lot of screaming to get out how unfair I thought life was. I raged over why Morelli had to do what he had done, that I had to be the one that took his life in return, why my kids would grow up without their dad, and then the fact that I was spending so much time with another man already

It wasn't until Jane sat me down and told me that Manny would want me to go on and be happy again. She knew that Ranger loved me, and she knew that Manny knew it, as well as their agreement. She wasn't pushing me into a relationship with Ranger, as much as telling me it was okay to feel the way that I was feeling. I had been so confused since Manny had died that I was feeling guilty for having feelings for another man. I didn't want to betray the man I loved, and was afraid that I would forget him myself. She was the one that explained that I would never forget and that it was okay to move on.

Jane and Bobby had been married shortly before Manny had died, and had put everything on hold after his death. I was Jane's Matron of Honor (even at eight months pregnant), while Manny was the Best Man, and my father walked her down the aisle. They were talking about starting a family right away, but waiting for things to settle down for me. They were there for my kids when I couldn't be. Now two years later, the roles have been reversed a bit, Jane is my Matron of Honor (eight months pregnant) as I walk down the aisle, once again on my fathers arm to marry the man who had been there for me through everything, regardless of his happiness or not.

As I looked down the aisle to the podium I remembered the day in Atlantic City when I had agreed to become Mrs. Manny Ramos, it was one of the happiest of my life, aside from the birth of our children. Now I am walking down the aisle towards Ricardo Carlos Manoso, planning a new future, but never leaving behind that of the one that was cut short. I was lucky to have been given the gift of love twice in my life, and I would be damned if I was going to let it pass me by.

**Alright, that's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed this one. This last entry was hard to write, but it got stuck in my head thanks to Margaret. I had to get it out. Let me know which ending you like better. Babe's I'm sure you prefer a happy Ranger ending but let me know what you think anyway. Happy New Year Everyone. **


End file.
